


Пёс?

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, animal - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Во Второй Мировой верх одержал Фашистская Германия, Пруссию как страну не уничтожали, РСФСР (в фике он зовется Россией – так проще) же был ликвидирован.
Kudos: 4





	Пёс?

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята у Алу.

Преследующую его четвероногую тень Гилберт Байльшмидт приметил давно.  
— Брысь! — крикнул он, впрочем, без всякой злобы. — Проваливай! — тень бесшумно скрылась в очередных зарослях можжевельника. Именно в очередных, потому что этих, покрытых одинаковой на вид колкой хвоей кустов, в лесу были сотни. А, может, тысячи.  
С какого черта Пруссию понесло в лес? Всё просто — через сосново-еловые дебри лежит самая короткая дорога к даче брата — к его особняку в России. Бывшей России. Теперь эти обширные, но, к несчастью, не особо плодородные территории принадлежат Германии и его союзникам — Гилберту в том числе. И вот сейчас он топал по своим землям и боялся непонятного преследования, изо всех сил прогоняя мысль о неудачливых Красных Шапках и Волках.  
Серый зверь появился в жизни Гилберта месяца три назад: шатался за ним по улице, умудряясь при этом не натирать глаза, сидел перед его домом в любую погоду и любое время суток, вставая и удаляясь, как только Гил выглянет из-за шторы. Прохожие и редкая живность сторонились зверя, словно тот раз и навсегда отгородился от мира непроницаемым для посторонних барьером.  
Прусс не знал, что за животное ходит за ним: издалека не разберешь, — собака? волк? — а приблизиться, чтобы выяснить всё раз и навсегда, не удавалось.  
«Хотя, если хорошенько припомнить, то эта тварь появилась как раз после того, как мы ликвидировали Россию...»  
«Да ну, бред!» — подумал Байльшмидт, ускоряя шаги и всё чаще оборачиваясь на ходу. — «Чтоб Брагинский, да мотался за мной в виде волка? Быть такого не может!... Однако стоит обзавестись пистолетом...»   
Хотя прекрасно понимал, что застрелить упорное животное не сможет, а тем более, если это и в самом деле реинкарнация русского.   
Сзади оглушительно громко хрустнул сучок.  
От неожиданности Гилберт вздрогнул и остановился. Резко обернувшись, он никого не обнаружил.   
«Мистика какая-то...»   
Осторожно крадучись, он двинулся задом наперед и юркнул за ствол ближайшего дерева. Грубая кора древней ели оцарапала щеку, когда Пруссия мотнул головой, сердясь на самого себя: это он-то, Великий, испугался какого-то волка!?! Раздраженно выглянул из укрытия — всё тихо. Пичуги не поют, вороны не каркают, трава не шелестит. Да здесь и не трава, а жесткая, скрученная омертвевшими спиральками щетина — газон-мутант, порожденный идущим из земли древним излучением. В общем, если бы где-нибудь рядом промелькнул зверь, Гил непременно это заметил бы.   
«И чем он меня так напугал?»  
Так и не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, прусс повернулся обратно, чтобы продолжить путь и... треснулся затылком, судорожно вжавшись в ствол дерева. Серая тварь сидела в пяти шагах от него. «Обошел, значит, с тыла...»  
Между тем, отойдя от испуга, альбинос понял, что зря именовал животное волком. Это был пес, огромный, с крупного теленка, тощий серый пес. Вылинявшая шерсть свалялась сосульками — сразу видно, что отродясь ее никто не расчесывал, хвост лежит безжизненным поленом, не выражая никаких эмоций. Пес глядел на Гилберта грустным человеческим взглядом, словно спрашивая: «За что?..»  
«Что «за что?» — автоматически пролетело в голове Байльшмидта, который лихорадочно искал пути к отступлению. — «Я не виноват, что тебя добили, Россия. Я просил, чтобы тебе сохранили жизнь, но брат и остальные не послушали. Я-то рассчитывал, что мы тебя присоединим, а не убьем...» Тут Гил понял, что оправдывается перед давно умершей страной и псиной, каким-то макаром эту страну напоминавшей, и разозлился. Присев, а точнее сползши по дереву, он медленно потянулся к лежавшей рядом сучковатой коряге.  
Пес правильно истолковал этот жест, и грустный взгляд сменился плотоядным, а черные губы растянулись в безжалостной насмешке, обнажая страшенные клыки. «Ну-ну, меня, значит, палочкой отгонять собрался?»  
Альбинос раздумал хватать корягу и вновь выпрямился, чтобы хоть придать себе ощущение господства над животным. Ощущение отказалось придаваться, и Пруссия стал искать спасения наверху — может, удастся на дереве отсидеться? Надо же этой твари хоть чем-то питаться, не будет же она сидеть тут вечно?  
Снова правильно поняв или попросту угадав намерения человека, пес встал. Медленно, как чудовище в кошмарном сне, он подходил к пруссу, непонятно глядя снизу вверх. Гилберт почти перестал дышать. Пес остановился рядом, вплотную, и... вдруг встал на задние лапы, передними упершись в грудь альбиноса. Он уже не скалился. А Гил, оцепенев, в ужасе смотрел в песьи глаза. Они были фиолетового цвета, какого у собак никогда не бывает. И еще этот взгляд...  
«Оборотень!» — словно молния прожгла прусса, он на секунду потерял сознание от страха и абсурдности происходящего, ведь ему всю взрослую жизнь твердили: оборотней, леших и прочих ведьмаков не бывает — это сказки!   
А тут в один миг все устои летят к чертям, и сам Байльшмидт летит куда-то в пустоту, стыдясь и негодуя на свою слабость...  
К реальности его вернуло прикосновение горячего влажного языка к щеке. Еще не открывая глаз, Гилберт вспомнил всё и приготовился лицезреть приоткрытую клыкастую пасть, однако, разлепив веки, чуть не отключился вторично: на расстоянии буквально двух дюймов он увидел лицо покойного России.  
Гил зажмурился. Посмотрел снова. Русский и не подумал исчезать. Теперь он удивленно поглядывал на альбиноса, чуть склонив голову на бок.  
— Россия?  
Брагинский ничем не показал, что это имя ему знакомо.  
— ...Иван? — осторожно спросил прусс, и вот тут оборотень заволновался: беспокойно дернулся, еще крепче вдавил плечи Байльшмидта в елку, снова лизнул в скулу. От таких действий человека-пса Пруссия смутился, растерялся, опустил взгляд. Вновь густо нахлынула давняя, казалось бы прочно изжитая, тайная виноватость за смерть русского, ведь Брагинский ему нравился, но приказ главных...  
— Я не хотел... Не хотел, чтобы тебя убивали. Понимаешь?  
Иван неопределенно качнул пыльными, свалянными в сосульки волосами. Не понимал. Или...  
Гилберт зажмурился и — будь, что будет! – обнял русского за шею. Когда непонятны слова, всё могут объяснить жесты, ведь так?  
Байльшмидт ожидал всего, что угодно: что его сейчас укусят, отпихнут, вовсе не отреагируют, но... оборотень медленно обнял в ответ, прижал к себе. Совсем не собачий жест. Альбиноса наполнила радость душевного облегчения: прощен.  
Так они и стояли.

— Восток! Восток!  
Шагнув из-за деревьев, Германия наблюдал удивившую его картину: старший брат, стоя коленями на земле, — а раньше он боялся лишний раз присесть, чтобы не запачкать одежду, — гладил и трепал за уши огромную серую собаку.  
— Чей это пес? — поинтересовался и слегка насторожился немец. Альбинос и псина глянули на него одинаково насмешливо.  
— Мой, — ответил Гилберт. Встав с колен и не забыв отряхнуть брюки, он кивнул псу, мол, пойдем, и зашагал к брату.  
— И когда ты успел его приобрести? — не унимался Людвиг. Его напрягала беспечность, с которой Байльшмидт обращался с огромным мятым псом.  
— Только что, Запад, только что, ксе-се-се-се... — сверкнув глазами, засмеялся Пруссия. — Больше ничего не спрашивай, Запад: меньше будешь знать — крепче будешь спать!  
Но Германии — опытному собаководу — спрашивать и не надо было. Он всё понял, лишь глянув в песьи глаза.

Так они и стали жить вместе: пес да прусс. Соседи сперва цеплялись к Байльшмидту, мол, такое огромное животное должно не в комнате проживать, а во дворе, но потом отстали.  
Пруссия ходил с оборотнем везде: к брату, на саммиты (собак в здание не пускали, и пес послушно ждал на улице), в магазины, гулять. Гуляли в основном по пустынной набережной, чтобы не смущать прохожих размерами зверя. Редкие рыбаки на парня с собакой не обращали ни толики внимания. С одним таким вышел казус: пес, увидев, как блеснула на леске серебристая добыча, вдруг громко и радостно рявкнул:  
— Рыба!  
Гил так и сел, споткнувшись на ровном месте. Одинокий рыбак кувыркнулся в воду от неожиданности. Пришлось его вылавливать...  
Дома Иван ходил в своем человеческом обличии. Умытый, причесанный, в неизменном сером комбинезоне, в каком предстал перед альбиносом в самый первый раз. Чаще всего он сидел на полу, с непонятной тоской наблюдая за хозяином. Иногда Байльшмидт подсаживался рядом, обнимая оборотня, но делал так всё реже и реже, ибо после объятий неизменно хотелось чего-то большего. Потом прусс вспоминал, с кем имеет дело, ругал себя чертовым зоофилом, представляя глаза окружающих и брата, если они прознают, и уходил из дому, громко захлопывая автоматический замок. Пёс выл.  
Однажды после такого бегства Гилберт вернулся домой глубокой ночью. Небо было ясное, однако рассматривать созвездия совсем не хотелось.  
Иван в позе йоги сидел на кухонном столе. Не дожидаясь, пока его отругают за такое безобразие, он внятно сказал Байльшмидту:  
— Пойдём.  
Гил чувствовал себя настолько измотанным морально, что не стал удивляться.  
— Куда? Ночь на дворе.  
Оборотень легко скакнул со стола, взял альбиноса за обе руки, потянул на улицу. Вышли. Принимать животный облик пес и не подумал. Со внутреннего двора они шли на прямую, как стержень, улицу и двинулись на восток. Пруссия споткнулся в темноте и рассердился на своего молчаливого спутника:  
— Куда ты меня ведешь?!  
— Дом, — отчетливо гавкнул Иван.  
— Мой дом там, — кивнул назад Гилберт, ощущая смутное беспокойство.  
— Мой дом, — возразил пес, и беспокойство Байльшмидта переросло в панику. «Россия мертв!» — ухнуло в голове. — «Значит, его дом... в загробном мире?!»  
Словно подслушав его мысли, а может быть так оно и было, Иван обернулся и растянул губы в улыбке. Гил дрогнул: зубы у Брагинского были собачьи.  
— Не тр-русь, — подбодрил оборотень, — мир-р не загр-робный.  
«Врешь небось, чтобы меня успокоить», — сердито подумал прусс, но потом смирился. — «Ну и ладно! Великий я легко слиняю от любой опасности, если таковая встретится на пути. И ведь будет о чем потом написать в дневниках!»  
Тут он понял, что улица, которой давным-давно следовало бы свернуть направо, всё еще тянется прямо. И будет так тянуться в бесконечность, постепенно светлея и редея домами, до тех пор, пока не замаячат впереди леса и поселки иванова мира...

Взволнованный пропажей брата, Германия перерыл весь дом Гилберта, но не обнаружил ничего, что сообщало бы, куда делся Пруссия. Только в кухне, на полу, раскинувшись, точно морские звезды, лежали серая песья шкура да байльшмидтов любимый костюм.  
Страны долго гадали, что бы это значило...


End file.
